Adventures of Vash the mini Stampede
by AngelDragon
Summary: *Complete*1:Vash's birthday2:Vash needs a bath3:Legato special w/special guest4:Knives has a cold5:Wolfwood's kawaii cat encounter(fluff,chibi-ness,plushie&donut references ^_^)
1. Birthday Vash

Adventures Of Vash the (mini) Stampede: Ep.1 'Birthday Vash' a Trigun fic by AngelDragon  
  
Disclaimer: I no own 'em (but I'm getting good at drawing them all Chibi- fied ^_^)  
  
Notes: Umm, I came up with this 'cause my birthday is on Oct. 10 & my best friend's is on Oct. 14,so I was just in a party mood ^_^ (thinking of all the Trigun goodies & general partying crap I'll have soon!) I hope to have this posted ON my b-day, but..We'll see if the computer gods let me on, ne?  
  
This is the first part of my chibi-series. No spoilers, just unusualness and harmless fluff (my usual forte, besides angst, that is). R&R, onegai?  
  
  
  
Vash woke up in his usual black & white long-sleeve pjs, with a smile on his face and his hair all cute and scruffy (like in the 'Quick Draw' ep. ^_^). He had hardly slept through the night, thinking about what today was. Humming a little tune ('Sound Life'), he showered and dressed for the day, then set out to do a bit of special shopping. He had the whole day planned out perfectly; nothing could ruin it. At least, that was the theory, anyway..  
  
He was so excited when he hooked up with the Insurance Girls outside an ice cream/food shop; he was practically floating on his own cloud of happy thoughts. He never noticed Kuroneko trot across his oblivious path, carrying a bulky shopping bag in both arms.  
  
'Why are YOU so happy?'Meryl asked, suspiciously as she narrowed her eyes at him. He's up to something, I just know it! she thought. Milly was devouring yet another vanilla pudding cup as she stood nearby.  
  
Grinning widely, Vash replied,'Today's gonna be really fun, you guys will love it! See, I bought stuff specifically for the occasion.'He reached in the bag and held up the respective items.'Cards, beachtowels, I even got sunscreen & shades for you and that's not all..'  
  
Meryl cut him off by holding up a hand and snarling,'Wait a minute, bristle-head! We don't have time to play today. SOME of us have work to do and Milly wants to find Wolfwood.He's around town somewhere, so maybe HE can spare the time to put up with you.'  
  
Stricken, Vash's eyes tear up, then he starts to cry little anime- fountains. Kuroneko, nearby, hides under a tiny umbrella (don't ask) and says 'Myaa!'  
  
'B-but it's my birthday! It's my birthday and my own Insurance Girls don't even wanna hang out with me!'he whines.  
  
Meryl is exasperated, a vein throbbing on her head, fists clenched as she tries not to just start shaking him just to hear his head rattle. Sweatdropping nervously, Milly steps in to soothe Vash's feelings and prevent her sempai from losing it.  
  
'I have an idea, Vash-san! Why don't you meet us back here in a few hours? We should be free to have fun then, okay?'she suggested.  
  
Brightening instantly, he replied,'Yosh! I can't wait! Have fun with your paperwork, ja ne!'He wandered off with visions of party stuff dancing in his head, like pointy hats and little firecracker poppers shooting their streamers out. He couldn't help giggling and Meryl sighed.  
  
She then raised a brow to Milly, who had an innocent look on her face.  
  
'Did YOU know today was his birthday?'she asked her.  
  
'No, Sempai,'Milly replied.  
  
'Well, what are we going to do about it?'she asked.  
  
'I haven't got a clue, Sempai,'Milly said with a smile. Meryl face- faulted at that one. Sometimes her tall partner could be very vapid..  
  
Later that day, Vash brought his goodie bag back to meet the girls, but was crestfallen when he didn't find them waiting for him. Sad and disappointed, he went off to try and have fun anyway. It IS my birthday, after all..he thought. He tried to find Nicholas, thinking that maybe the day could be salvaged somehow, but no luck.  
  
Feeling pretty ditched by now; he stalked off to have fun by himself. He found a sandy spot by a little pool and set up an umbrella and beachtowel. Then, hiding modestly behind a convenient pile of boulders, he changed into his new swimtrunks (they had little donuts on them ^_^) Sighing, he tossed a small ball around for a bit, thinkingOkay, they'll find me here. I'm kinda hard to lose. Not to mention how many freaking pools are there on Gunsmoke? . Then, he hung out in the shallow water, resting his chin and folded arms on the edge.  
  
After a while of soaking, he decided to get out before he got too pruned or crispy and parked it on the towel. Slapping on some sunscreen and pushing up his amber shades, he played solitaire for a while. He hoped his friends would hurry up and say 'Hey, we wouldn't forget you, baka!'Eventually he gave in and stretched out on his towel to nosh the salmon sandwiches in his bento box he'd brought with. There was one for each of his friends, too, but he guessed they'd have to eat 'em later..  
  
Close to sundown, a heartbroken outlaw came back into town, fully clothed and with a little gray cloud over his head. As he passed the ice cream/food shop, Milly ran out to him, calling 'Vash-san, where've you BEEN? We've been looking for you all day!'  
  
Still sulky, Vash replied, a little sarcastically,'I waited but you guys never showed, so I went to the 'beach' by myself. I even wore my new 'trunks and - and there were sandwiches..'He looked like he would cry again. Quickly, Milly, joined by Meryl, led him inside.  
  
'Come on now, Vash-san, we're sorry. Let's get some ice cream,'Milly offered.  
  
'Okay..'Vash said, still cloudy.  
  
'You won't regret it,'Meryl told him, smirking a bit.  
  
Once inside, Vash brightened like a sixty-watt bulb, grinning at what he saw. At a table was Wolfwood, waving to him as he smoked.  
  
'Hey, Tongari! Happy birthday!'He gestured to the table, laid out with a big plate of donuts, a little sign stuck into one of them that read 'Happy Birthday, Vash!'There were also three presents for him on a chair near Nick.  
  
  
  
'Waii! Thanks, guys! I've got something for you, too!'He rummaged in the bag and handed them each a bento box. They accepted with slightly nervous grins, briefly wondering if Vash had made them or not. He may have a cast-iron stomach, but they sure didn't!  
  
They shrugged and sat around with him and dug in while he opened his gifts: a kawaii plush puppy from Milly, a new hair brush from Meryl (a coupon for ½ off a bottle of hair gel attached) and a 'Gun Care for Dummies' kit from Nicholas.Grinning and laughing at the goofy blonde, they watched him mow through his donut feast.  
  
'Waii! So many varieties, so little time! This is the best (gulp) birthday ever!'he said, in between bites.'Let's do this again (gulp)next year!'  
  
*OWARI*  
  
Well, how was it? Did you get cavities? (hey, it only comes once a year,why not let Vash enjoy it for a change?Without getting shot at or mentally f'd over,that is.)Should I continue? Let me know, okay? Also, does anyone have any ideas for Legato? (my friend is a Legato-phile & I want to do a fluff piece for her) He'd make a scary chibi, wouldn't he? 0.o 


	2. Bathtime For Chibi Vash

Adventures of Vash the (mini) Stampede: Ep.2 "Bathtime for Chibi-Vash" a Trigun fic by AngelDragon  
  
Disclaimer: The only parts of this series I own, are the pics I draw of my favorite bishonen. (and of course, the fics I write them into ^_^)  
  
Notes: Hmm, no spoilers, just kawaii reading. And Vashy-kun needs deodorant and the Insurance Girls need tissues. And thanks for the birthday wish Lynda-chan! Trigun goodies were definitely scammed. ^_^ R & R, onegai?  
  
Vash was unhappy. His friends had been avoiding him for some reason, though he couldn't figure out why. He tried to just enjoy his walk, for once an uneventful, peaceful time, but it just wasn't happening. His stomach growled loudly and he patted it, saying, "I know, I know. You're empty,"and sighed. Suddenly he stopped, blinked and stared. Rubbing his eyes, he thoughtAm I really seeing that?   
  
Right on a little plate, in the middle of the park path he'd been walking on, was a very real frosted donut. His eyes lit up, then narrowed, looking to the left and right to make sure no one was watching. Grinning widely, he pounced on the donut, yelling, "Gotcha! You're mine!"  
  
It was all too late that he noticed the net. And the Insurance Girls in the bushes nearby. Donut dangling from his mouth, he had exactly a split second to raise a brow and give a muffled, "Huh?"before they jumped out and yanked on the rope to hoist him up to the tree limb it was over.  
  
"Gotcha! Hah, you're ours now, bristle head!"Meryl crowed an ookami- toothed grin on her face. Milly was helping her secure the rope, then clapped and said, "Good catch, Sempai! I knew the donut plan would work!"  
  
Meryl stood by, hands on hips and confidently stated, "Of course, Milly! He has an abyss for a stomach, after all."  
  
"What's this, a joke?"Vash asked, after practically inhaling his treat. "No joke, but a solution,"Meryl said, pointing at him, accusingly. "You stink! We've been at the hotel for four days and you haven't had even ONE bath yet! Don't you know how to use a bar of soap?!"  
  
Hurt, Vash whined, "So I forgot! If you let me go, I'll go take one now, promise!"He pleaded with his aqua-colored eyes at Milly, knowing the big girl was a softie. She looked at him sympathetically but shook her head at her netted friend.  
  
"Sorry, Vash-san, but Sempai is right. You even wilted the flowers when you walked by them,"she said.  
  
"Besides, we need reassurance that you'll be clean, so we found a willing volunteer to scrub you down,"Meryl told him, with an 'eat that!' look on her face.  
  
"Like who?"Vash asked warily, peeking through the netting. Why do I feel the need to gnaw through this thing and run away? he thought, gulping nervously.  
  
A very smug and smirky Wolfwood appeared from behind the tree Vash was unceremoniously dangling from. He held a scrub brush and a little bucket of bath stuff. Vash groaned as the girls set up a metal washtub and other such things behind the bushes.  
  
"Why me?"Vash asked to the air. "And why you?" "Because right now, I'm the only one willing to touch you or even get within six feet of you, that's why. The girls are too modest, but I'm pretty shameless, so I said 'why not?'Now, this could go one of two ways; easy or hard. It's up to you,"Wolfwood said, chuckling. Vash groaned again, thinkingHe's having WAY too much fun at my expense!   
  
"I don't have a choice, do I?"Vash asked.  
  
"NO!!!"the trio of his friends yelled, the force of their voices making him cringe.  
  
"Okay, I give,"Vash said, resigning himself to his fate. It could be worse, they could be charging admissionhe thought, with a mental giggle.  
  
They let him down and Wolf kept a firm grip on his collar as he led him to the tub. "Alright, now lose the clothes,"the blushing girls heard Wolf bark as they turned away from the bushes. Sounds of rustling and clinking were heard. "Do you HAVE to watch?"came Vash's embarrassed voice.  
  
"Yep, deal with it and get in,"came Wolf's voice. Slight splashing was heard. "Y-E-E-K! This water's cold, couldn't you guys have warmed it a little?!"Vash's now slightly higher and whinier voice asked. "Grow up, Tongari!"came Wolfwood's irked voice and Milly giggled.  
  
Sounds of scrubbing and splashing were heard. "Hey, I can wash THERE myself!!"came Vash's shocked voice. "Sit still, I'm almost done!"Wolfwood barked. "You're gonna rub all the hair off my head!"Vash cried. "Over- actor! Hold your breath!"  
  
A loud sort of dunk-splash was heard, followed by sputtering and coughing. "I warned you!"Wolf said, sounding amused. Now it was both the girls giggling as they sat on the grass outside the bushes. "Stop tryin' to drown me!"Vash yelled. More scrubbing and splashing and sputtering.  
  
"Alright, you're clean. Bodily, anyway." Giggling and a bit more splashing. "NOW who's all wet, Nick?!"Maniacal laughter was heard, accompanied by more spashing, cursing and a final loud splash.  
  
"I WILL get you back for this, you know that, right Tongari?"Wolfwood asked in a slightly dangerous voice.  
  
"I know. It was worth it just for the look on your face!"Vash said. Giggling, muttering and rustling of cloth followed.  
  
"Should we - should we check, Sempai?"Milly asked, worried. Meryl blushed and sweatdropped, saying, "No Milly! It's private!"But after a few seconds of tense waiting, they looked at each other, then turned to part the bushes, faces red and noses threatening to bleed but dying of curiosity. What they saw, though, caused them to bust out laughing after a split second of gaping.  
  
Vash was out of the tub and standing on the grass with damp hair, wearing his black and white, longsleeve pjs. Wolfwood was in the tub, fully clothed and looking like he'd fallen backwards into it. He had soap bubbles all over him and his arms were crossed. He was staring electricity at a happily grinning and oblivious Vash, who waved at the girls.  
  
"Looks like the only thing I'm wilting now, is Nicholas' pride!"Vash said, giggling as he and the girls helped haul the soaked priest up and out.  
  
"Just you wait, Tongari, just you wait!"Wolfwood muttered as the girls struggled to quit laughing.  
  
*OWARI* Well, anyone like it? I'm working on a Legato one now. (and I still think he'd make a creepy chibi.. but in a good way,of course!)Ja, minna & thanks for reading and reviewing! 


	3. Legato chan's Quest For Food

Adventures of Vash the (mini) Stampede: Ep.3 Legato Special  
  
Disclaimer: I own? Nah! (More like I WISH! ^_^)  
  
Notes: Hmm.. In case you haven't guessed by now, this particular series of mine is written in 'Chibi-VisionTM' which means you need to go to your happy place & imagine everyone SD'd (super-deformed/chibi'd) in order to reap the full benefits of the fluffiness & humor. (& it doesn't hurt to remember that the normal laws of physics & the planet Gunsmoke don't necessarily apply here ^_^)  
  
Also: Two songs kinda inspired this a little; 'Pretty Girl' by Sugarcult (it's got a creepy sound to it, don't let the title fool you! It just sorta said 'Legato' to me.) & 'Die Another Day' by Madonna (this one's for the special guest, since it just might fit him. And I'm not telling who it is here; you'll just have to keep reading!)  
  
This is mostly for my friend Athena, who loves Leggy-kun. (How CAN'T you? ^_^)  
  
That said: Enjoy the chibi-ness & R&R, onegai?  
  
Legato-chan's Quest for Food  
  
Legato was rather happy for once. Knives-sama had given him the day off, so he was free to indulge in his second favorite hobby (next to wanton destrution that is): eating. This time though, he was looking for something specific; mint chocolate chip ice cream. His only problem seemed to be getting someone to serve him some. Every town he went to appeared to be closed up in preparation for a storm.  
  
Funny.I didn't hear anything about it from Master Knives.Oh wellhe thought as he shrugged and continued on to the next little settlement.  
  
He discovered an odd sight there; a boy of around fifteen or so was wandering around. That of itself wouldn't have been so odd.. Except that he had a pair of little black dragonish wings and was carrying a scythe while wearing a black ball cap and clothes. He also had a three foot chestnut braid. Strange for a boy. Though not a bad lookLegato thought as he watched the scene play out.  
  
"HEY, c'mon! I KNOW you're in there! I can here you praying that I go away!"the strange boy yelled as he pounded on a door just off the main street. "All I want is lunch!"  
  
Legato grinned as he approached the boy. He sounds very familiar for some reasonhe thought.  
  
"Konnichi wa boy. You seem to be having the same problem I am. And today was supposed to be such a nice day, too,"Legato said with a touch of amusement in his voice.  
  
The boy quickly turned to face him with an irked expression on his face and a little vein throbbing on his head.  
  
"Who're YOU?! Are you gonna give me a problem, too?!"he growled, showing ookami fangs and brandishing his scythe. His stomach growled just then and he sweatdropped and blushed in embarrassment.  
  
Legato laughed and folded his arms across his chest. "My name is Legato.Legato Bluesummers,"he said.  
  
"I'm Duo Maxwell, but people sometimes call me the 'Teeny Shinigami'. For some reason, people are really having a problem with me today."Duo's brow knit in irritation. "Like they've never seen a guy with wings and a scythe before. Sheesh!"He held out a hand and Legato shook it.  
  
"I believe we're kindred spirits, Shinigami-san.I've been to four towns looking for nothing more than my favorite ice cream and this is the same reception I've been getting."His visible golden eye narrowed. "And I'm starting to get ticked off."  
  
Some of the curious and wary townsfolk's eyes could be seen peeking through their curtains shutters and blinds. Duo turned and gave a raspberry and an 'in your eye!' gesture to a pair of eyes looking from behind a curtain near the door he'd banged on. The eyes widened and quickly disappeared.  
  
"Hey, I've got an idea Legato-san,"Duo said with a mischievous little grin on his violet eyed face. He walked a little ways away and motioned a puzzled Legato over. Legato shrugged and came over to lean in as Duo laid out his plan, his little wings fluttering in excitement.  
  
They parted from their discussion and Duo said loudly, "Well then, I guess we'll just have to leave and go bug the next town then, huh Legato- san?" He started to walk away, leaning his scythe against his shoulder as he hummed a little tune.  
  
Legato cleared his throat and said, "Yes, I agree. THESE people obviously aren't going to show us any hospitality. Let's go, Shinigami-san."  
  
They walked together to the end of the town then hid behind some conveniently placed boulders to watch. Duo giggled and pointed. The cringing townspeople were gradually filing outside and going about their business. Now! Legato thought to Duo, who nodded.  
  
They snuck around behind the nearest building and then ran full tilt into town. The people's eyes widened and a few sweatdropped and yelled warnings. Things were dropped as they ran screaming back towards their homes and shops but Legato caught them in mid-stride with his psy- abilities. He and Duo found the nearest little food shop and ran inside as they slammed the doors behind them. They grinned at each other, pleased that their little plan worked.  
  
"Hah! That'll teach 'em not to serve US!"Duo said as he went to the windows to wag his little braid at the po'd frozen citizens.  
  
Legato nodded in agreement as he found the ice cream counter. Ah! Heavenly frozen treats! he thought then found a typically huge ice cream scoop under the counter. "One scoop or two Shinigami-san?"he asked Duo, who practically bounced all genki over to park it on a stool as he grinned widely.  
  
"Two of course! One mint chocolate chip and the other cookies 'n cream onegai?"Duo said as he leaned his scythe against the counter.  
  
"As you wish,"Legato replied as he heaped said ice cream into Duo's giant dessert bowl. Then he fixed his own and rooted around in various containers set into the counter, smiling as he discovered toppings. He even found whipped cream and cherries in a fridge under the counter and loaded up then garnished with rainbow sprinkles.  
  
Duo held out his bowl with pleading puppy eyes and Legato smirked. How can I ignore a fellow ice cream otaku? he thought to Duo and piled on the goodies for him. He then came around to park it on a stool next to a very genki Duo, whose little wings were zipping like a hummingbird's as he dug in.  
  
"Arigato gozaimashita Legato-san!"Duo said in between bites.  
  
Legato grinned as he quietly enjoyed his treat. "Do itashimashite otoutosan. [1] Enjoy,"he replied and savored every bite. After they finished their ice cream they decided to split a sandwich.  
  
"Do you think you should un-paralyze them yet?"Duo asked with a little whipped cream still on his nose.  
  
Legato looked out the windows at the irked vein-throbby people as a tumbleweed bounced by. He turned back to Duo and chuckled as he handed him a napkin. "Maybe after dinner,"he told Duo as Duo wiped his nose. The pair looked at each other for a second of silence then a little snort escaped Legato and they both cracked up.  
  
Meanwhile a few birds rejoiced at the multitude of new statues they'd found to rest on. The 'statues' sweatdropped with wide eyes as they hoped for good laundry service.  
  
  
  
*OWARI*  
  
[1]: Legato said, "You're welcome little brother." 'Otoutosan' (sometimes 'otootosan') means 'little/younger brother.'(I thought it was sort of appropriate since Leggy-kun & Duo-chan have the same seiyuu; a very talented man named Toshihiko Seki. (I hope I spelled his name right!) He has quite a singing voice as well & has a couple CDs out in Japan.He even voices a lot of other anime chara so if you're a big fan like me, look for 'em!  
  
Anyway.. How was this little chibi-infested tale? Hope nobody went into sugar shock. I'm working on a strange little Knives-sama one next. And knowing MY muses, it'll most likely be pretty strange indeed. ^_^ Ja minnasan! 


	4. Knives chan Has a Cold

Adventures of Vash the (mini) Stampede Ep.4: Knives Special a Trigun fic by AngelDragon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun (but Knives thinks he owns the planet)  
  
Warnings/Notes: Here it is, yet another installment of my 'Chibi-VisionTM' fic. (So just think happy thoughts when you read this series. ^_^) No spoilers, just kawaii reading. Enjoy and R & R, onegai?  
  
  
  
Knives-chan Has a Cold  
  
"AH - CHOO!!" Vash had been listening to Knives sneeze most of the night. He sighed and popped his head into his shorthaired twin's room to check on him. Knives was sitting in the middle of his bed and looking ticked.  
  
"Vashu! What's happening to me?!" he demanded. "I haven't been able to sleep all night!"  
  
You and me bothVash thought with a sigh. "Calm down Knivesu. You're just getting a cold, that's all," he explained patiently. His sib was still getting used to living 'normally' and hadn't quite experienced everything that went along with that yet.  
  
"That's a spider thing, isn't it? How'd I get one?!" Knives asked, a little panicky.  
  
"Knivesu, I don't know, maybe from someone in town? You'll get over it eventually," Vash said with a grin and a little 'don't worry' wave.  
  
"I KNEW they were contagious! NOW what am I gonna do?!" Knives grumbled a little cloud over his head as he hid under his blanket. All Vash could see of him was a pair of irritated icy blue eyes. Sweatdropping, he thought fast before Knives got REALLY upset.  
  
"Just, um, relax! It's not that bad!" he said quickly. Knives suddenly sneezed again, causing his blanket to billow up like a balloon with the force of it. He coughed and sneezed mightily a few more times before finally getting control of it. Keeping up his hooded mummy act, he glared at Vash from the concealment of his blanket. His spiky-haired sib gave him a nervous grin from the doorway. "Says YOU, Vashu!" Knives sniffled.  
  
"Heh heh, um, I'll go out and get you some soup. That always helped me feel better whenever I got one," Vash said. His twin looked at him with wide eyes like he was a walking petri dish of cold germs.  
  
"I'M not gonna make it! I'll get it from the store!" Vash whined a little hurt at the implication that HE gave Knives the cold.  
  
He headed into town and looked around a bit. I hate the fact that he's feeling awful. Even if he CAN be a brat! he thought as he window-shopped. He ran into some of the neighborhood kids and stopped to play with them for a while, dodging the ball they were throwing around and endured being put into headlocks like usual. He didn't even mind being twisted into a pretzel, since it got all the kinks out of his back.  
  
But then he noticed how late it was getting so he found the store and snapped up some soup. He stopped for a moment when he saw something that he thought would make a good get well present for Knives. If he doesn't hate me for it firstVash thought with a mischievous giggle. He took everything home and Knives stood at his bedroom door, still a mummy and still in a funk. The little cloud was still there and it seemed to have brought friends.  
  
"You're late, Vashu," he growled as he coughed again. He was absolutely miserable and it showed plainly on his little bishonen face. He'd never felt this bad in his rather long life. Everything hurt, dripped or was stuffed up and he was, for lack of a better word, sick of it. He glared at Vash and shuffled over to sit at the table, resting his head on it with a thunk.  
  
Vash absently hummed a tune as he put on the little white Piyo apron and puttered around the kitchen to heat up the soup. His little surprise had thankfully gone unnoticed in a bag on the counter. Soon he pushed a bowl of hot veggie and meat soup across the table to Knives, who raised his groggy head to regard it. He looked blandly at the bowl, then Vash, who handed him a spoon with an apologetic grin. "Gomenasai," he said. "Didn't mean to take so long."  
  
Knives eyed the concoction suspiciously, bobbing the vegetable slices and strange meat cubes around the bowl. Could be poisonoushe thought. He sniffed (as best as he could) the hot steam emanating from it. Smells like it might be good though Warily, he took a spoonful and his eyes went wide with the taste. Surprised at how hungry he was, he began to shovel it up like Vash mowing through donuts. I love this! Now I know why Vashu likes spider-food so much! He even managed to put away seconds!  
  
With a full stomach and a much more pleasant look on his face, he passed the empty bowl back as Vash grinned at him. "Good, huh? It's one of my favorites, too," he told Knives. He noticed his blue eyes starting to slide shut and his head was heading for the table again. Wow, he must be exhausted! he thought as he caught his forehead inches before it would've said 'hi!' to the table. "Knivesu, go back to bed!"  
  
Knives coughed and sniffled again as he shuffled to his room. After he got comfy, Vash came in to stand by his bed, a little fidgety. Knives raised a brow, since Vash seemed to have something behind his back and a nervous grin on his face. What's he up to? He knows he can't keep anything from me for longhe thought.  
  
"What're you hiding, Vashu?" he asked.  
  
"I got you something else to, um, make you feel better," Vash explained as he brandished his surprise. Knives sweatdropped as he saw that it was a plushie. But not just ANY plushie; a pink bunny rabbit with floppy ears and a little red collar around it's neck.  
  
"His name is Kumagorou, Knivesu," Vash said, pointing to the name sewn around the length of the collar. Knives looked at him like he'd lost his blonde marbles. Vash's face fell and he became all teary-eyed. "You don't like him?" He sighed as he lowered the bunny. "I KNEW it.. Too childish, right? Well, maybe one of the kids will like him.." He went to turn to leave and let Knives sleep when he felt a tugging on the plushie.  
  
Knives had pulled it from his grasp and was huddling under his blanket with Kumagorou's head poking out from under his chin. He glared at Vash with an 'I DARE you to crack a joke!' look on his face. The little cloud and its friends were gone though, Vash had noticed. He grinned at Knives, who settled down to snooze with Kuma under his arm. As he left, he heard Knives mumble something.  
  
"What'd you say, Knivesu?" he asked.  
  
"I SAID: 'Arigato for Kumagorou,' Vashu. I guess he's.. Kawaii or something," Knives said, without pulling back the blanket. I'm sure not gonna say that to his face! he thought.  
  
"Heh heh. Do itashimashite then, Knivesu! Hope you feel better soon!" Vash said with a happy grin as he closed the door on his way out. I didn't even think that he knew what 'kawaii' WAS! he thought with a puzzled look. He shrugged and went to the kitchen for a treat. There's hope for him yet!   
  
*OWARI*  
  
Well, hope you enjoyed this odd little look at the rare creature known as Chibi-Knives. (And what a strange trip it was, wasn't it? ^_^) Also, his kawaii little friend is sort of a tribute to another anime I love called 'Gravitation'. (Ryuichi & his Kumagorou are just adorable! ^_^) Not sure if I'll do much more with this series. (I've got a Trigun parody one going that's taking up a lot of my time, I'm afraid. But it's just as good as this one, even with the weird humor. ^_^) I might do a Wolfwood one and maybe one about Milly, but that'll probably be it for this series after those two chapters. Gomen! Go check out the parodies! They won't bite! (Unless you ask them to, that is. ^_^;) Ja, minnasan! ^_^ 


	5. The Case of the Clepto Neko

Adventures of Vash the (mini) Stampede Ep.5 (Wolfwood special) by AngelDragon  
Well, hello again all. I know I've been awful with my updates and I'm sorry, I'm fixing that now, as best as I can. And I know that I said I'd do a Milly special as well, but.. I can't come up with one anymore.. So I'm afraid this'll be the last episode of my chibi Trigun series.. But I hope you enjoy this anyway!  
  
Let's see if I remember how this goes.. This is probably PG, no real language or violence, just kawaii-ness ^^ And it's best viewed in 'ChibiVision', so picture everyone SD'd and have fun. Thanks to everyone who read and/reviewed this little fic series!  
"The Case of the Clepto Neko"  
  
Vash was trying to take a nap in the room he and Wolfwood shared when a rustling noise, accompanied by grumbling, woke him up. Sitting up in his black and white pjs, he scratched the back of his head as he looked to where it was coming from, yawning.  
  
"Hey, Nicholas, what's the problem?" he asked. His friend was rooting through his duffel bag for something, frustrated.  
  
"I was going to clean my gun, but I can't find the freakin' thing," Wolf replied, sitting next to Vash in a funk.  
  
"That's weird. Did you leave it somewhere?" Wolf looked at him blandly, Vash grinned, saying, "Right. Nevermind.."  
  
As they went over the places that he'd been last, a little black cat came in through the window. It leapt onto the desk, looking at them and blinking for a minute before going, "Myaa.."  
  
"Oh, what a cute cat!" Vash said, pointing, Wolf following Vash's outstretched arm. He raised a brow at the neko, who was sniffing at a paper bag on the desk.  
  
"Nani? What's it up to?" he asked, getting up to investigate. Just as he put a foot forward, the cat snapped up the bag in its mouth, blinked again and dashed out the window. Vash's eyes went wide as he bolted to the window, too late, letting out a yelp. Wolfwood sweatdropped.  
  
"Now what's wrong, Tongari?" he asked. Teary-eyed, Vash replied, "It took my bag! I've gotta go after it!" He proceeded to climb out the window and, startled, Wolf hauled him back in by the waist, saying, "Jeez, what was so important about that thing anyway?! It's not worth jumping out a two-story window!"  
  
"It had my bubble gum in it!" Vash whined. "And my donuts, too!" Squirming away from Wolfwood, Vash took off out the door, determined to catch the little pastry pilferer. Sighing, Wolf followed him, knowing when it came to goodies, his bristle-haired friend wouldn't just let it go. Good grief! he thought, shaking his head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He almost fell over laughing though when he caught up to him. Vash was getting a lot of curious looks, running up the street in his jammies, yelling, "Stop that neko!" while the sly cat dodged his grabs for it. They followed it all over town, almost out of breath, when they lost it inside a building when it squeezed through a broken door.  
  
Panting hard, Wolf and Vash leaned against some crates nearby to recover from their game of 'follow-the-Kuroneko'.  
  
"You know - Tongari - how about I - get you some - new snacks?" Wolfwood asked, running a hand through his dark hair. Vash looked at him with a twitchy brow and shook his head. 'No way - Nick! After all this - I've gotta get -them back!" Vash stated. He got up and yanked open the door, stalking inside. Shrugging, Wolfwood followed him. Great. We're walking into an abandoned building, unarmed, and for what? A cat with a sweet tooth!  
  
The pair searched around, looking for clues, then Wolf pointed to the floor. "Look!" He'd spotted a piece of Vash's gum. Looking beyond, there were a few more, leading off towards a pile of rugs, so they followed the trail.  
  
"Do you hear that?" Vash asked him as they approached a sloppily-folded rug. A little black furball tumbled out onto Vash's bare feet with a 'Myerp!' He smiled and bent down to pick it up, saying, "Now where did you come from, little one?" Wolfwood knelt down and peered into the rugs. "I think he came from in there."  
  
They squeezed in through the narrow 'cave', finding themselves in a small storeroom, a little light coming in through a dirty window high on the wall. They heard more meows and the kitten leapt from Vash's arms and ran to the back behind a crate. "After him!" Vash called and they pursued, skidding to a halt at what they saw.  
  
The black cat that stole the bag was backing away from it and standing between the two bishonen and a trio of little black kittens. Off to the side was a collection of stuff; old toys, shiny foil, necklaces, clothes - and Wolf's missing gun. He facefaulted at that. What on Gunsmoke is that doing here?! The cat looked at them warily, the kittens hiding behind it.  
  
"Well now.. Would you look at that!" Wolfwood grinned as he knelt and reclaimed his gun, Vash joining him on the floor. "So this is why it stole my donuts," he said with a laugh, picking up the bag. He reached in and grabbed one, going to eat it. "Now for a well-deserved reward."  
  
"Hey Tongari, can I have one?" Wolfwood asked, holding out a hand. Vash nodded, holding his in his mouth while he passed his friend a new one. Wolfwood looked at the kittens warmly, smiling as he talked to them in his 'talking-to-kids' voice.  
  
"Hello there. You must be hungry, huh? I don't have much, but I'll share." He broke off a few pieces, doling them out. "This one's for you." He set one in front of the bold kitten that had found Vash. "This is for you." He put another in front of a cautious one. "And this one, is yours." He offered the last one to the smallest of the trio. I can't help it. I always had a soft spot for kids, even if they're furry  
  
Vash looked at him, grinning. "That was nice of you, Nick. You know what? I just remembered, these are, um, day-old. Let's go get some fresh ones, hmm?" He set out the remaining donuts and the black cat looked up at him, went 'Myaaaa..' then began to join the kittens in the feast. Then, Vash followed Wolfwood back outside, stretching and blinking in the sunshine.  
  
"You know something Tongari? Whenever something cute comes along, your nerve turns to jelly," Wolf said, putting a hand on Vash's shoulder.  
  
"Jelly, huh? Hey! Jelly-filled! Now that's a great idea Nicholas!" Vash said happily. Wolf sweatdropped and laughed, giving his donut-happy friend a gentle shove in the direction of the bakery. He never fails to amaze me..  
  
~OWARI~  
  
Well, there it was, the end of the ChibiVision Trigun series. I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it, but now I have to stick with my Trigun parodies and other fics, I'm afraid. Thank you all for reading and/reviewing, I've appreciated it very much and good luck with all of your own fics! 


End file.
